tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Asch
Asch the Bloody ist ein Antagonist sowie kurzzeitig spielbarer Charakter aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Kindheit Asch wurde ND2000 unter seinem wahren Namen Luke fon Fabre als Sohn von Susanne fon Fabre geboren, die als jüngere Schwester von König Ingobert VI nach ihm und seiner Tochter Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Anspruch auf den Thron von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear hat. Aschs Vater ist Duke Fabre, der dem König als Vertrauter dient, und Asch selbst wurde mit seiner Cousine Natalia verlobt, sodass er als späterer Prinzgemahl an ihrer Seite das Königreich anführen würde. Die beiden wurden von dem gemeinsamen Wunsch angetrieben, zusammen das Volk von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear in den Frieden und Wohlstand zu führen. Aschs bester Freund war sein Diener Guy Cecil. Das Score sagte jedoch weis, dass Asch ND2018 in der Minenstadt Akzeriuth sterben würde, wobei er auch die Stadt selbst vernichten würde. Im Alter von zehn Jahren entführte sein Schwertkampfmeister Van Grants Asch zum Choral Castle und erzeugte dort in der Fomicry-Maschine ein Replica, das an Aschs Stelle zurück in das Haus Fabre gebracht wurde, um die Position als Luke fon Fabre einzunehmen und ND2018 in Akzeriuth zu sterben. Asch verlor so nicht nur seine Familie, sondern auch seine Heimat und blieb unter Vans Fittichen. Er wurde Teil der Oracle Knights und nannte sich selbst Asch, was übersetzt "Verbrannte Überreste der heiligen Flamme" bedeutet, wohingegen Luke "Das Licht der heiligen Flamme" bedeutet. Vans Ziel hinter alledem war, Aschs Hyperresonance zu benutzen, um letztendlich Lorelei und mit ihm das Score zu vernichten, das ganz Auldrant lenkt und mitunter für die Vernichtung von Vans Heimat Hod zu verantworten war. Asch zeigt jedoch einen starken eigenen Willen und begreift bald Vans wahre Ziele, die er selbst nicht befürwortet und stattdessen gegen Van kämpft. Asch nimmt dennoch unter Vans Befehl die Position als Kommandant der Spezialeinheit der Oracle Knights ein und gilt als einer der God-Generals. Asch ist zwar kein Replica, aber ein Isofon von Lorelei selbst und kann daher von sich aus alleine eine Hyperresonance erzeugen. thumb|300px|left|Aschs Statusbild Tales of the Abyss Asch erscheint erstmals mit den meisten anderen God-Generals auf der Tartarus, als die God-Generals diese übernehmen und nach Ion suchen. Sein Gesicht wird zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gezeigt und er würde am liebsten Luke und Tear Grants töten lassen, was aber von Legretta verhindert wird. Ebenfalls nur kurzzeitig erscheint Asch auch in Kaitzur, wo er versucht, Luke zu töten, was aber dieses Mal von Van verhindert wird. Asch zieht sich daraufhin zurück, ist aber derjenige, der Arietta darum bittet, den Chefmechaniker im Kaitzur Naval Port zum Choral Castle zu entführen, damit die Helden dorthin aufbrechen und Sync und Dist die Fon Slots von Luke öffnen können. Nachdem dies geschehen ist, kann Asch telepathisch Kontakt mit Luke aufzunehmen, was er im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss gelegentlich tut. Als die Helden Baticul auf dem Weg nach Akzeriuth durch die Abandoned Factory verlassen, sucht Luke den Kampf mit Asch, der gerade mit den anderen God-Generals erneut Ion entführt. Hier kommt es das erste Mal dazu, dass Luke bemerkt, dass er und Asch dasselbe Gesicht haben, was er sich nicht erklären kann. Als die Helden danach in der Desert Oasis einen Halt machen, bekommt Luke seinen ersten Kopfschmerzanfall, der nicht mit Lorelei in Verbindung steht, und vernimmt die Stimme von Asch, der ihm erklärt, dass er sich mit den God-Generals und Ion in den Zao Ruins befindet, sodass die Helden dorthin aufbrechen. Asch zeigt im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss starke Aversionen gegen Luke, den er als "Zurückweisung" und schlechtes Replica erachtet. Häufiger zeigt er sich genervt davon, dass sein eigenes Replica tatsächlich so planlos ist wie Luke ihm erscheint, und häufiger sucht er eine körperliche und geistige Auseinandersetzung mit ihm, wie etwa in den Zao Ruins und in Yulia City nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth oder in Chesedonia, als er Luke telepathisch scheintbar aus Freude dazu zwingt, sein Schwert gegen Tear zu erheben, wogegen Luke sich rechtzeitig wehren kann. Nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth und einem Kampf gegen Luke erlaubt Asch Lukes Bewusstsein eine Weile lang, ihn zu begleiten, und führt es in seinem Körper mit sich. Asch begleitet in dieser Zeit die Heldengruppe, die in der Ortion Cavern erfährt, dass Van offenbar vorhat, eine Fläche zu replizieren, die der zehnfachen Größe von Auldrant entspricht. Asch offenbart Luke in dieser Zeit auch, dass er sich mit ihm in Verbindung setzen wollte, um gemeinsam gegen Van anzugehen, nachdem er nach den Ereignissen in Kaitzur erfahren hat, dass Van die Outer Lands vernichten. Gleichzeitig gesteht Asch, dass er niemals geglaubt hätte, dass sein Replica dermaßen inkompetent ist. Nachdem bekannt wird, dass die Umgebung von St. Binah zu fallen droht, verbannt Asch Lukes Bewusstsein aus seinem Körper, sodass dieser in Yulia City wieder erwacht. [[Datei:Asch in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|300px|Asch in Tales of the Abyss]] Es wird deutlicher, dass Asch und die Helden dasselbe Ziel verfolgen, aber Asch schließt sich den Helden nicht an. Asch befürchtet mit fortschreitender Handlung immer mehr, dass sein Tod bevorsteht, da er den sogenannten Big Bang erahnt. Der Big Bang soll vermeintlich Originale ereilen, die als Isofons repliziert wurden. Ihre Kräfte sollen langsam schwinden, bis sie schließlich sterben. Aufgrund verhält Asch sich im Verlauf der Handlung mehr und mehr unvorsichtiger und begibt sich in viele Gefahren. Tatsächlich kennt er aber nur die halbe Wahrheit, da der Big Bang ebenfalls beinhaltet, dass dem Tod des Originals der Tod des Replicas folgt, dessen Fonons in das Original eingehen und dieses wiederbeleben. Dennoch arbeiten sie gemeinsam und schaffen es letztendlich, die Outer Lands langsam abzusenken. Nachdem die Helden Van am Absorption Gate bekämpft und die Outer Lands von dort aus abgesenkt haben, wobei Asch mit seiner Hyperresonance vom Radiation Gate aus half, spricht Lorelei sowohl zu Asch als auch zu Luke und erklärt, dass etwas es fangen will. Es will ihnen den Key of Lorelei schicken, und in der Tat empfängt Asch das dafür benötigte Sword of Lorelei. Luke hingegen fehlt das Jewel of Lorelei, weshalb Asch die Zeit des einmonatigen Zeitsprungs damit verbringt, mit einer der Albiores durch Auldrant zu reisen und die Sephiroth aufzusuchen. Er vermutet, dass das Jewel of Lorelei über die Sephiroth an die Oberfläche gekommen sein muss, da es aus Seventh Fonon besteht und so aus dem Kern an die Oberfläche gebracht wurde. Erst beim zweiten Besuch am Tower of Rem, als Luke sich selbst und zahlreiche weitere Replicas mit dem Key of Lorelei opfern will, um das wieder austretende Miasma endgültig zu neutralisieren, offenbart sich, dass Luke das Jewel of Lorelei all die Zeit über bereits hatte. Das Jewel of Lorelei wurde in seine Einzelteile zerlegt und hat sich mit den Seventh Fonons von Lukes Körper verbunden, weshalb er es unbewusst in seinen Körper aufgenommen hat. Es gelingt mit Aschs Hilfe, das Miasma zu neutralisieren, ohne dass Luke stirbt, aber die anderen Replicas sterben. thumb|left|300px|Der zurückkehrende Luke im Abspann, dessen wahre Identität unklar bleibt In Eldrant kommt es schließlich dazu, dass Luke und Asch alleine unterwegs sind. Die beiden beschließen, einander zu bekämpfen, um festzulegen, wer von ihnen der wahre Luke ist. Asch unterliegt in diesem Kampf und übergibt Luke den Key of Lorelei. Er ermöglicht ihm daraufhin die Flucht, als eine Gruppe Oracle Knights in den Raum stürmt. Asch lässt in diesem Kampf sein Leben, aber im Moment seines Todes gehen Fonons von ihm auf Luke über, dem er dadurch später im Kampf gegen Van ermöglicht wird, eine Second-Order Hyperresonance zu erzeugen. Nachdem Lorelei aus Van befreit und Van selbst getötet wurde, bleibt Luke auf Eldrant zurück und nimmt sich der Leiche Aschs an. Die beiden werden von Lorelei umrundet, das erstaunt ist, dass die Zukunft, die es gesehen hat, umgeschrieben werden konnte. Es ist zu sehen, wie die beiden zu leuchten beginnen und Aschs Hand sich wieder rührt. Am Tag von Lukes zwanzigstem Geburtstag kehrt eine Gestalt, die aussieht wie Luke, in das Tataroo Valley zu den anderen Helden zurück. Es bleibt unklar, um wen es sich dabei handelt.Eine Nebenaufgabe deutet an, dass Aschs Big Bang trotz allem begonnen haben könnte, auch wenn er nicht daran gestorben ist. Dies würde bedeuten, dass Asch durch Lukes aufgelöste Fonons wiedergeboren wurde und derjenige ist, der zurückkehrt. Andererseits sind zuvor Fonons von Asch auf Luke übergegangen, was für Lukes Rückkehr oder gar die einer Fusion sprechen könnte. Es ist auch möglich, dass Lorelei selbst in dem "reparierten" Körper von Asch auf die Erde kommt, da die Gestalt erscheint, nachdem Tear die Grand Fonic Hymn gesungen hat, die Lorelei beschwören kann. Persönlichkeit Asch stellt sich als außerordentlich distanziert dar und bemüht sich darum, von anderen so unabhängig wie möglich zu bleiben. Positive Gefühle lässt er selten bis gar nicht zu, gibt sich aber häufiger seiner Wut hin. Er ist sehr stolz und letztendlich auch fürsorglich. Seine Gedanken gelten dem Wohl des Königreichs und der Menschen. Kurzgefasst *Asch ist der originale Luke fon Fabre und damit nach seiner Cousine und Verlobten Natalia und seiner Mutter Susanne der dritte Thronerbe von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. *Im Alter von zehn Jahren ist Asch von seinem Schwertkampfmeister Van entführt und repliziert worden, woraus das Replica Luke entstand, das ihn im Haus Fabre ersetzte. Asch wurde daraufhin Teil der God-Generals und nannte sich selbst Asch, um sich von seinem alten Leben als Luke abzunabeln. *Als Original ist es Asch möglich, telepathisch Kontakt zu Luke aufzunehmen, was er im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss häufiger tut. Luke kann aber keinen Kontakt zu Asch aufzunehmen. Sowohl Luke als auch Asch werden zudem häufiger von Lorelei kontaktiert, können es aber nicht kontaktieren. *Asch gibt nach einem letzten Kampf gegen Luke auf Eldrant schließlich sein Leben im Kampf gegen replizierte Oracle Knights. Seine Fonons gehen daraufhin zu Luke über und ermöglichen ihm eine Second-Order Hyperresonance. *Es bleibt unklar, ob im Abspann von Tales of the Abyss Luke, Asch oder gar Lorelei im Tataroo Valley zu den Helden zurückkehrt. Wissenswertes *Aschs Fonon-Frequenz ist als Isofon von Lorelei dieselbe wie von Lorelei und Luke und entspricht Pi. *Asch kämpft im Gegensatz zu Luke mit der rechten Hand. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Asch ebenfalls wie Luke ein Linkshänder gewesen ist, aber dass ihm dieses Verhalten abgewöhnt wurde, wie es auch in Wirklichkeit vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit üblich war. *Aschs Name leitet sich von dem deutschen Wort Asche ab und entspricht damit zumindest teilweise der im Spiel genannten Bedeutung als "Verbrannte Überreste der heiligen Flamme". ---- Charakterliste en:Asch Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Asch Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss